


Fruits of Insomnia

by CountessMillarca



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessMillarca/pseuds/CountessMillarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long can a woman resist temptation when it lives just across from her apartment and is of the tall, dark, and handsome variety?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Produce Bearing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights belong to Takahashi, Rumiko.
> 
> Word Count: 849

What do you do when your best friend is two hundred miles away and you can't have your famous Saturday night decadent party? You buy a bottle of your favorite wine, a pack of cigarettes, press the video call button on Skype, and get ready for a crazy time.

"I just had the most ridiculous dream again last night," Kagome shared with a puzzled expression, looking around for a lighter.

"Care to elaborate on that? My mind reading abilities only seem to work on horny males," Sango asked with curiosity, slowly sipping her wine. Her friend's dreams were legendary for their absurdness and always a source of a good laugh for the two women.

"Smartass," Kagome shot back, bursting out in laughter at her friend's dry tone.

"Alright, I'll take a random guess. It had something to do with that hot neighbor of yours and his boy-toy. I'm imagining a delish sausage sandwich," Sango surmised with a sly smirk, winking at Kagome mischievously.

"You're incorrigible!" Kagome chastised her friend in between laughs.

"But, I'm right, aren't I?" Sango insisted with a superior grin.

"It's not my fault he does _not_ know the meaning of blinds and I'm a certified insomniac!" Kagome huffed, exasperated with a sullen expression.

"You need to find a job, girl. How long has it been since your bastard ex boss fired you?" Sango asked with a slightly worried expression now.

"Let's see. It's been two months since he gave me all that bullshit about cutting back on personnel then hit on me. Throwing a stapler at his groin was too mild a punishment! I'm getting irritated just thinking about it," Kagome replied with a miffed expression, her mood turning sour.

"Yeah, but thanks to your unemployment status you were able to discover what's going on in the apartment across from yours each night," Sango joked in an attempt to lighten Kagome's mood.

"I _really_ wish I hadn't though. It's messing with my libido in a way that I don't need right now," Kagome shook her head, taking a slow drag of her cigarette, and willing the tempting images out of her mind.

"Is he still leaving produce on your door?" Sango asked with an amused expression, remembering their last discussion where Kagome had revealed she had a secret produce bearing Santa Claus.

"Yeah, today he left me a cabbage – _cabbage_! I mean, _who_ does that!?" Kagome exclaimed with an irritated huff.

"Um, Tarzan? _I must feed the woman, so she will mate me_ ," Sango uttered in her best impersonation of a deep, male voice, making Kagome break out in loud laughter again.

"You don't give up, do you? I told you before, I think it's his way of thanking me for returning his lost pet the other day," Kagome clarified once again with a small sigh.

"How can one lose a giant wolfdog!? I'm telling you, he let that furry menace loose on purpose. Don't tell me you thought that the dog just _happened_ to come scratching at your door…" Sango persisted, wiggling her brows at Kagome.

"He–has–a–lover!" Kagome finally lost her cool, emptying her wine glass in one go.

"Maybe they both crave for a soft female touch to spice up their sex life then," Sango returned with a shrug.

"I don't think so. His boy-toy was giving me the evil eye the other day. It was scary; I don't know what happened, but I'm not inclined to get into another mess. Once was enough for me," Kagome exhaled a long sigh as she recalled her previous relationship – more like huge fiasco.

"You're _still_ not over the ice lord? Come on, Kagome, you knew how it would end from the moment his mother barged into your lives. Sesshoumaru might have acted like the supreme ruler of the world, but in the end he was no more than a leashed puppy," Sango cursed her friend's moronic ex for feeding Kagome with false hope for three long years.

"He seemed like the perfect man though," Kagome muttered bitterly, refilling her wine glass.

"That perfect man made you quit your job because you couldn't bear to see him with his trophy fiancée on a daily basis and move two freaking hundred miles away in order to start over! He is the perfect asshole if you ask me – and you need to move on!" Sango lost her patience, cursing the man for having made her friend suffer like this.

"With hot neighbor and his boy-toy?" Kagome joked, the alcohol heating her blood with a pleasurable rush.

"It's as good a start as any. You need to let loose and have some fun – nothing serious for a while. It's the perfect opportunity; I'm telling you, he _wants_ you," Sango nodded with a huge smile.

"Fine, but I'm not making the first move. If he wants me, he knows where I live," Kagome finally relented, a playful smirk curving the corners of her lips. Sango was right; she needed to have some fun, and her neighbor would make for an excellent distraction from her current, miserable life.


	2. Red Flag Alerts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 787

Kagome cursed her bad luck for yet another time, returning home exhausted after another fruitless job hunt. Getting away from the crowded, bustling Tokyo to calm, rural Osaka had been a good choice at first thought. Plus, her aunt had allowed her to buy her current two floor apartment building at a ridiculously low price seeing as she was family. Still, though, there were not many jobs available for a journalist like her. She had previously worked in various women's magazines, but she had no real experience in writing serious articles about economy or politics for local newspapers.

Her only comfort was that she had a substantial amount of savings from her previous work and her grandmother's inheritance; though, she didn't want to touch that money. A part of it had paid for her house, but she had deposited the rest in a high interest savings account. She could live comfortably enough for at least one more year until red flag alerts started popping up. She had decided to use this time for finishing up her half written original novel in hopes of getting published. Luck favored the bold after all.

"Time for dinner. Hm, what should I make today?" Kagome wondered aloud as she entered her kitchen. She wished for something quick and easy.

"Pasta it is!" she decided after she ascertained she had the ingredients needed for a red spicy sauce – courtesy of her hot neighbor. She had found a bag of colorful peppers on her doorstep upon returning home this day.

"But shower comes first," she murmured with a slight grimace, feeling extremely sticky due to the intense summer heat.

An hour later, she was in her kitchen preparing dinner, dressed in a black tank top and ridiculously short shorts thanks to her broken air-conditioner system.

"I really need to fix that soon," she muttered absent-mindedly as she chopped the onions. Her doorbell rang at that moment, drawing her attention, and she wiped her hands, heading towards the main entrance – her indecent attire forgotten.

Her breath caught in her throat at the delectable sight which greeted her at the other side of the door as she snuck a peek from the door eye. A drop dead gorgeous man stood tall, a lazy smirk curving the corners of his lips as if he _knew_ he was being ogled at the other side of the door. His long, dark hair was tied in a low pony tail, pale blue eyes shimmering with seduction. He was practically half naked, dressed in only sweat shorts and running shoes, holding the leash of a beautiful German shepherd in one hand. Tawny, sinuous muscles clenched erotically as he restrained the over-excited dog, eager for his evening run no doubt.

'Damn! Why is he here!?' Kagome had a short panic attack, recognizing with painful clarity who that man was. She contemplated whether to answer the door or pretend she wasn't home for a few seconds. Her raging hormones won the battle against her logic when he gave a sharp command to the fidgeting canine. His low, husky voice washed pleasurably over her senses, creating a slow burn in her lower regions. She licked her lips, trapping a deep moan in her throat as she steeled her nerves and unlocked her door.

His sea tinted gaze darkened with desire when he took one look at her, making his lazy smirk transform into a provocative grin. Kagome frowned before the reality of her situation hit her hard. Before he had a chance to use his enthralling voice against her, she shut the door in his face without even an apology, plastering her back against the hard wood, breathing heavily.

'What the hell did I just do!?' she mused inwardly, cursing herself for her rudeness and inability to handle the sexual vibes he was blatantly throwing her way. She had promised Sango she would give whatever this was a chance, yet now that the opportunity had presented itself before her she had ran away with her tail between her legs.

Kagome exhaled a shuddering breath, willing her erratic heartbeat to slow down before she opened her door once more. However, the hot male she expected to see was nowhere in sight anymore. Damning herself for her cowardice, she kicked her foot to the ground only to wince in pain when her toes connected with a rather large box on her doorstep. Taken aback by the unexpected surprise, she saw her name and address written on the package, slapping herself for her idiocy. She had just made a complete spectacle of herself with embarrassing results when he had gone out of his way and only came to return a wrongly delivered package for crying out loud!


	3. Words, Muscles, and Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 792

Kagome had been trying really hard to concentrate on her novel for the better part of an hour now, yet the mouthwatering sight of sleek, bulging muscles kept distracting her. Glistening sweat trickled down endless tawny skin, taut biceps and abs flexing in a most arousing manner. Her hungry gaze zeroed in on the thin line of matted hair, leading towards a strictly forbidden area as if paving the way for her shamelessly.

"Does he really need to work out at this ungodly hour!?" she hissed frustrated, eyeing the naked male flesh with longing. It was well past midnight, but he seemed intent on working his – already – well toned body to the bone; in _only_ boxer briefs no less.

" _Words_ – I need to write words dammit!" she turned her attention back to her laptop screen, cursing her wayward gaze and typing furiously.

_Mai could not understand his reasons or his motives. She did not know his language nor could she fathom his actions. The only way for her to communicate with him was by using their bodies._

"Mmm, bodies, lickable abs, yes…" Kagome murmured, biting her lower lip. She lowered her lids to erase the image of those delicious muscles, yet all she managed was to conjure a fantasy where she actually touched and licked every single inch of his beckoning skin.

"For the love of Eros! Focus, woman!" she berated herself, opening her eyes abruptly in a futile attempt to escape the heated vision she just had. She willed her fingers to resume typing again, her features strained with sexual frustration.

_It was a language that was known to her for many years – a language she was well adept in. Yet, Gabriel had rejected her offer with a slight shake of his head and an enigmatic smile. Instead, he had seated her on a velvet armchair and had tied a silk scarf around her eyes._

"Bondage – he _does_ like to play dangerously," Kagome chuckled when memories of her neighbor and his lover from previous nights resurfaced in her mind. She had been watching him give and take pleasure on so many occasions, she could practically write a book on his sexual preferences by now.

"I'm pathetic! Here I am fantasizing about my unavailable neighbor and writing about people having sex; I should be out there getting some myself like a normal person! Now I'm talking to myself like a crazy old woman for crying out loud!" Kagome cried out, banging her forehead on the wooden desk with a painful grunt. Feeling dizzy with unfulfilled desire, and rubbing her abused forehead, she went back to her words.

_Mai had been confused at first; her hand had shot up instinctively to untie the soft fabric. Gabriel had taken it in his own, and had guided it back on the chair's arm – where he had tied it securely. He had proceeded to tie her other wrist in a similar manner._

"At least _you_ are having fun, Mai," she slipped into her habit of striking up a conversation with her characters to mask the fact that she had been babbling to herself all this time – as if this was better.

"I should probably close _my_ blinds," Kagome decided after an internal battle with her lustful mind, getting up in order to do just that. As she approached her balcony though, her jaw nearly fell open at the sinful sight that greeted her gaze. Apparently, while she had been lost in her inner fight, her neighbor's lover had joined the tan god she had been eye stalking.

She watched in strange fascination as the dark haired male proceeded to make her earlier fantasies a reality by licking all the slick skin laid bare for her viewing pleasure. Her neighbor placed a hand on his lover's locks, pushing his head lower with obvious intentions. She had seen this specific sex play happening more times than she could count, yet it never ceased to be unbelievably sensual. Her shadowed gaze was held captive by the expression of pure ecstasy on his masculine features as his lover dragged his wet tongue across her neighbor's hard cock.

A breathless moan escaped her throat as fire coursed through her veins and the muscles in her abdomen clenched with want. She was seconds away from rushing to her bedroom to take care of her aching needs when she found herself mesmerized by heated pools of ocean blue. Her world became deathly still as she dared not move a single step. A slow, inviting smile formed on his luscious lips and she swore he mouthed something to her. Acting on instinct, she let out a strangled 'yip' and ran away to hide in her bedroom.

"Fuck!" she cursed again, and again, and again.


	4. I Need a Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 787

"I bet the words he mouthed to you were along the lines of _come here_ ; or _Peeping Tom_ ," Sango guessed, barely suppressing her laughter at Kagome's droll expression.

"This must be really amusing to you, but I'm suffering here!" Kagome shot back with a miffed tone, lighting her cigarette backwards accidentally.

"He's messing with your head, isn't he?" Sango finally gave in to uninhibited laughter after her friend's hilarious blunder.

Before Kagome had a chance to reply, a dark haired, handsome man appeared behind Sango, leaning down to wink at Kagome.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, ladies, but it's time to go or we're going to miss the start of the movie," Miroku flashed Kagome with an apologetic smile. Then a wicked gleam shimmered in the depths of his amethyst gaze.

"If you want some male advice? Go over there, knock on his door, and say, _Hi, I'm Kagome, and I like your cock; give it to me_. It works wonders – trust me," Miroku wiggled his brows in a lewd manner before Sango shooed him away giggling.

"He already knows my name! And he has a boy-toy!" Kagome shouted back in a frustrated growl, cursing her friend's husband for his perverted tongue.

"Miroku is right, you know. You've got nothing to lose," Sango agreed with a small shrug before she waved goodbye and ended their video call.

"I need a drink…" Kagome exhaled a long sigh as she grabbed a bottle of coconut rum from her booze cabinet and headed towards the kitchen.

Her doorbell rang while she was pouring herself a drink, the loud sound making her jump and spill some of her precious alcohol. Biting back a scathing curse, Kagome wiped the mess quickly before she marched towards her door with a peeved expression. Who in their right minds would come for a visit at ten in the night? Sexual frustration was having a bad effect on her already tethered nerves, putting her into a constant, pissy mood these days.

She flung her door open without even bothering to check who was at the other side of the door from the peephole first. Her seething anger dissipated instantly however, when her gaze encountered the object of her not-so-secret desires staring back at her with a lopsided grin.

"Good evening," the tall male greeted her in a damnably erotic timbre, the aphrodisiac sound causing a wave of heat to gather in her lower stomach.

"Hi, hot neighbor," Kagome forgot herself and blurted aloud while trapped in a spell of carnal awareness.

Amusement danced in the icy depths of his blue eyes after the words left her mouth. A deep, husky laughter vibrated deep in his chest, breaking her out of her lust induced paralysis.

'Did I just call him –' Kagome mentally slapped herself, sapphire eyes wide and mouth gaping.

" _Kouga –_ my name is Kouga, _Kagome_ ," he returned in a low rumble, making her knees grow weak from his intense gaze and the provocative way he uttered her name.

"Kouga, right. It's a pleasure to know your name. I meant it's nice to meet you. Um, what can I do for you?" Kagome chirped with an exuberant tone, cursing her blabbermouth nature whenever she was nervous.

"I simply wanted to drop by and let you know I'm not a _stalker_ or anything. It occurred to me you might misinterpret my actions. I always buy too much of everything and it would be a shame to throw it away, so I figured I could feed my neighbor once in a while. After all, you seem like a woman who cooks and that's what neighbors are for, right? _Sharing_ ," Kouga explained casually, intoning the last word in a sensual whisper.

"I see, yeah, I figured it was something like that," Kagome nodded with a strained laugh, trying to regain her composure after his sexual hint. The corners of his lips lifted imperceptibly as a knowing gleam entered his gaze.

"I could _share_ some home cooked meals if you'd like as repayment?" Kagome offered with a mischievous tone, letting him know that two could play this game. She was done getting flustrered by every little thing he said or did. She was an adult woman who wrote erotica novels in her free time – not some doe eyed virgin – and it was time he learned that.

"I would appreciate that. Especially if you bring them over while they are still _hot_ ," Kouga flashed her with a suggestive grin before he turned to leave, giving her a full view of his fine backside.

"Kouga 1, Kagome 0," she muttered under her breath, making a hasty retreat to her kitchen in search of her forgotten rum. She _really_ needed that drink now.


	5. Pleasure Kills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 829

'Why the hell am I doing him again? _This_ ; not _him_! Someone else is having that privilege – I only get to watch _this_ – again,' Kagome cursed her raging hormones, clenching her teeth in frustration. Once again, she had found herself unable to draw her gaze away from the very erotic sight her neighbor presented while lost in the throes of passion.

'Because he looks like he was born to have sex,' a treacherous voice whispered in her lust filled mind.

Her sapphire gaze darkened with want, liquid heat gathering at her core. Kouga gave a whole new meaning to the term 'dominant male' as he pounded against the slender male beneath him with wild abandon. Strong hips surged forward in fast movements, sleek muscles sliding against his lover's back. Long, ebony locks fell to the floor in loose ringlets like a sensual curtain. His lover voiced his pleasure in panted moans before Kouga slipped two fingers into his mouth, leaning close to drag his sweltering tongue across the man's neck.

Kagome wondered if a person could die from phantom pleasure at that moment; she certainly felt as if she would explode from the mere sight. She exhaled a long shuddering breath, contemplating whether to take a cold shower or give herself a much needed relief. However, she never reached a decision, her eyes growing impossibly large when Kouga grabbed his lover's jaw, turning him to look at her directly. Rapture was mixed with annoyance in the man's indigo pools, drawing her a clear picture of his thoughts. He was not excited over the fact that he had an audience, yet he could not deny anything that Kouga asked – and she couldn't blame him.

Kagome was more prepared this time though, expecting him to pull a stunt like this. She stayed her ground, refusing to be manipulated so easily. If Kouga gained some kind of perverse kink by having her watch then she would remain in her place until the last minute. He seemed to enjoy her defiant attitude because he raised a dark brow towards her, a sinful smirk forming on his lips. He tilted his head to the side in provocative invitation, leveling her with an intense, heated stare.

'I-is he telling me to go over there!?' Kagome finally lost her composure at his blatant gesture, cursing him for succeeding in getting under her skin once more. She backed away slowly until she was running towards the safety of her bedroom.

"I can't do this anymore! I'll die – I'll seriously die at this rate!" Kagome let out a hissed scream, her blood vibrating with sexual tension. Then she heard it – the doorbell.

"No – it _cannot_ be. This _cannot_ happen. It _cannot_ be him." She kept repeating the phrases over and over again like a mantra while she willed her feet to the door.

Kagome gulped audibly, steeling her fraying nerves as she took a quick peek from the peephole. There he was in all his naked glory, only his black boxers saving her from having a mental breakdown. She must have spaced out for a few moments because when she came to it, she had already opened the door. Before she could utter a single word, Kouga stormed in, plastering her against the wall with force. She felt firm lips devouring her own in a hungry kiss, teeth biting down lightly. A small gasp escaped her throat, allowing him entrance. A long, rough tongue slithered against hers in a violent dance, battling for dominance.

Calloused fingers enfolded her wrist, pressing her palm against the flexing muscles of his abdomen. Kouga guided them lower with purpose, her strangled moan spilling in his mouth when he wrapped her hand around his hard length underneath the soft fabric. He dragged his teeth across her abused tongue, making her hand move up and down his pulsing cock in leisure strokes. Kagome reveled in the feel of his hot flesh under her touch – velvet steel. She protested with a needful sound when he ceased all movement, parting from her lips to pin her with a scorching gaze, cobalt flames dancing in the depths of his eyes.

Kouga disentangled her slender fingers from his cock, raising her hand between their faces. His tongue darted out to lap at her wet palm in slow, tortuous licks, tasting himself on her skin. He trapped her middle finger in the moist prison of his mouth, teeth grazing against the digit slowly as he finally released it.

"Not today –" Kouga uttered in a husky rumble, the words barely registering in her desire clouded mind. Cold air chilled her feverish skin as she was denied the wanting pressure of his lithe body. She blinked once then, freeing herself from the lusty spell he had woven around her to discover he was gone – _gone_.

"What is this? Punishment – for not going over there on my own? Is it!?" she yelled in a hoarse scream, slumping to the floor boneless.


	6. You Called for a Technician, Ma'am?

"Yeah, that's punishment; he's really good at it, too," Sango snickered with glee after Kagome had relayed the latest events. Her chestnut gaze shimmered with wicked mischief as she contemplated pulling the same stunt on her husband tonight.

"I figured this would be the case. Then next thing I know boy-toy is paying me a visit bright and early…" Kagome huffed, obviously ticked off by this recent development.

"Oh? What did he want? Come on, you can't drop such a bomb on me and leave me guessing!" Sango whined with an expectant expression, forgetting all about sexually torturing her husband.

"He gave me a once over, _hn'ed_ at me, and casually gave me this line, _I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about_ , then left like this never happened," the raven haired woman bit back a frustrated growl, getting irritated just remembering the small event.

"Heee… looks to me like someone is marking his territory. What kind of relationship do they have anyway? I get the impression that _Kōga_ is the no strings attached type of lover," Sango accentuated his name, taking great delight in Kagome's pointed glare. She had taken a liking to how the name sounded when uttered as something that would escape a woman's lips in the midst of an orgasm, which peeved Kagome to no end. She certainly did _not_ need added incentives to fuel her rampant lust.

"Can you stop saying his name like that? I swear, you're having way too much fun! I'll tell Miroku you have been panting another man's name if you don't stop!" Kagome warned with a slight pout.

"Alright, calm down! Jeez, you need to get laid soon or you're liable to self-combust from pent up frustration at this rate," Sango shook her head at her friend's pissy attitude.

"Yeah, tell me about it! I know that they don't live together, and I'm sure Kōga isn't the commitment type of guy, or he wouldn't have invited me over for a threesome, but boy-toy might not be on the same wavelength here. It's getting complicated and you know how I hate messes like this. I'm not going over there till he straightens up the situation with his lover. I wouldn't mind getting kinky with both men at first, but now…" Kagome shared her thoughts on the matter with a grimace of displeasure.

"I know what you mean. It would look as if you're stealing someone's boyfriend…" Sango nodded in agreement.

"This is definitely _not_ my fault. If boy-toy is delusional and thinks they have some kind of committed relationship then Kōga needs to set him straight. Oh, I hear a doorbell! It must be the technician I called to fix my air conditioning system. Talk to you later, hun!" Kagome ended their video call, her mood brightening instantly. She couldn't handle this detestable heat for much longer. However, her smile froze on her face when she opened her door and came face to face with no other than her damnably sexy neighbor.

"You called for a technician?" Kōga asked with a husky timbre, enjoying the expression of bewilderment on her delicate features. His icy blue eyes roamed over her flushed skin with appreciation slowly before he spoke again. "The _heat_ must be ravaging you."

'You've got to be kidding me!' Kagome screamed inwardly, cursing the universe for its cruel sense of humor.

**Word Count: 564**


	7. Two Is Company, Three's a Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 676

Kagome had practically barricaded herself in the kitchen, preparing refreshments and some light snacks while Kōga worked on her air conditioner. She had led him to the main unit, refusing to make light conversation as she tried to gather her wits and decide on how to treat him when he finished his work.

'You know exactly _how_ you want to treat him…' A treacherous little voice whispered in her mind, reminding her how his hot, hard flesh had felt against her palm without her conscious approval. Her lips tingled with phantom pleasure as wicked sensations of a rough tongue lavishing her own followed suit in her mind.

"Your air conditioner was low on refrigerant because it was undercharged at installation. I fixed it, so you won't have a problem in the future if you take care of maintenance. Your previous technician was a real moron," a deep, masculine voice interrupted her lustful musings with a tone of disapproval, making her turn to gawk at the half naked male reclining lazily against her doorframe.

His well toned arms were crossed before his bare chest, sinuous muscles bulging erotically from the pose. Rippling muscles graced his upper torso and abdomen, his work uniform hanging low on his hips. Delicious hip bones peeked above the navy blue fabric, taunting her for a slow taste.

'Did you really need to get half naked just to fix my air conditioner? What is it with you and nudity!? Are you some kind of exhibitionist sent on this earth to torture poor, sexually deprived women?' Kagome cursed her weak nature and inability to extricate her hungry gaze from the golden sheen of his skin.

"Thank you for fixing it so quickly. Would you like something to drink or eat?" the dark haired woman finally snapped out of her lust induced stupor, dragging her clouded gaze away from the tempting sight of his muscled body. Amused, cobalt orbs regarded her with a knowing expression, letting her know he had stood intentionally still, allowing her to ogle his lithe form at her leisure.

"I appreciate the offer, but I have another client to visit. I have a day off tomorrow, so I will come by to give you the bill for my _services_. We can get to know each other better then since we are neighbors and all, don't you think?" Kōga declined her offer with a sinful grin curving the corners of his lips, his azure gaze shimmering with seductive provocation.

"What an excellent idea! Why don't you bring your boyfriend as well and we can all have lunch together? You have been kind enough to share your produce with me and I didn't get the chance to thank you yet. Plus, your boyfriend's visit the other day was too short, I didn't even have the chance to ask for his name," Kagome returned with a deceptively sweet smile, having had enough of the sexual hints he kept blatantly throwing her way. She really _did_ like his attitude, and the confidence he exuded in thick waves was really hot in a man, but she hated complicated situations and this was definitely one of those.

"Byakuya came by?" Kōga asked in a low rumble with a quizzical frown, his whole demeanor changing instantly after her unexpected invitation.

"His name is Byakuya? You two look _great_ together," Kagome complimented with a sly smirk in a clever word play. It was not a lie either; she had enjoyed the naughty show they had provided for her viewing pleasure each night ever since she had moved here.

"What did he want?" the tan male demanded to know, the blueness of his eyes darkening to sapphire ashes.

"Nothing much. He just visited to take a better look at his neighbor I guess," Kagome replied, deciding to tell a small white lie, seeing the expression of displeasure on his handsome features.

'So, he didn't tell you, did he? Interesting…' she thought with ample satisfaction, guessing she must have been right in her earlier assumptions regarding the nature of their relationship.


	8. I Like My Meat Raw

"Higurashi speaking," Kagome answered the phone almost mechanically, not even bothering to check the ID caller since she was in the middle of writing a very important scene.

"It's Kōga," a low, sensual voice came from the receiver, dominating her senses pleasurably.

She had almost forgotten he would call today to tell her when he was going to stop by. Kagome took a shallow breath, trying not to sound like a breathless moron thanks to his highly erotic timbre.

"Hey, Kōga. How are you?" she asked casually while trying to regulate her heartbeat into its normal pace.

"I'm enjoying the view," he replied in a husky whisper, making her frown at his word choice.

'The… view?' Kagome repeated in her mind, confused for a second before it dawned on her that she had not bothered to put anything on besides underwear after she came out of the bathroom.

Kagome fidgeted nervously in her chair, going over her options. She could make a joke about this, ignore it, or get up to close the curtains. She wasn't sure she could pull of the former two, so she opted for the latter. If he wanted a show then who was she to deny him?

"What goes around, comes around, huh? Or so they say…" she teased him with a low chuckle, walking towards her balcony with a slow sway of her hips. As she had expected, he was there, perusing her with a lazy smirk as his pale blue gaze roamed over her curves with clear appreciation.

"I'd love to come around right now, but I have some matters to attend to. Are you free later for dinner?" Kōga returned slowly, his piercing gaze boring into hers intently, heat burning within his azure depths.

"Dinner? Sure, I'd love to. Would you be coming alone or –?" Kagome asked with veiled curiosity, not willing to back down from their staring contest. She would hold her ground even if she had to stand there in her underwear for a whole hour.

" _Alone_ ," Kōga stated without the slightest hesitation, his expression darkening with desire and his lips curving in a wolfish grin. He didn't divulge more and Kagome wasn't sure if he would answer if she asked, so she let it slide for now.

"Do you have any preferences or dislikes? I wouldn't want you to eat what I cook out of courtesy if you don't like the dishes I'll prepare," she inquired with a nonchalant tone, refusing to succumb to the seductive lure of his eyes.

"I prefer meat – rare done. I do like it slightly _raw_ ," he confessed, his voice lowering to a sensuous rumble as he finally broke their eye contact. His hungry gaze carved a hot trail down her bared flesh, lingering on the swell of her breasts and hips before he raised it once more to meet her eyes. An ocean of wild passion pooled in his smoky gaze.

"Yeah, I thought you would," Kagome breathed in a barely audible voice, her tongue darting out to wet her upper lip instinctively. He followed the motion with rapt attention, the action reminding her of a wolf stalking his prey.

"I'll see you at nine," she hurried to add, ending the phone call and shutting her blinds to escape his devouring stare.

"Steak, we are having steak… and that's the only meat he's going to eat until I have some answers," she murmured, trying to convince herself that becoming his dinner would be a very _bad_ idea as things stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 588


End file.
